1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a facsimile machine, a copy machine, printer, and the like, connected to a communication network such as a LAN (local area network) and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a function for sending an electronic mail to another network terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, a copy machine, a printer, has an indicator or display which indicates or displays some information for operator viewing. When abnormal conditions are encountered, the conventional image forming apparatus notifies an operator by lighting up an indicator or displaying guidance information on a display.
In the image forming apparatus, representative examples of abnormal conditions include paper-out, paper jam and toner empty. The operator becomes aware of the abnormal conditions when they go to the place where the image forming apparatus is placed and watch the indicator or display.
Accordingly, in a conventional image forming apparatus, there is a problem that nobody will be aware of the abnormal conditions of the apparatus until they go to the place where the image forming apparatus is placed.
A method and mechanism for reporting an error of a printer device is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-63300.
In this method and mechanism, the definitions of a data information line and other two control signal lines are altered from the printer device and error information defined with the combination of the information line and newly defined two control lines and reported. So, this method and mechanism increases error factors to be reported without altering a parallel interface which is widely used between a personal computer and a printer device.
However, although this method and mechanism works when a printer device is connected to a personal computer in a one-to-one relationship, they are not considered to apply to a communication network like a LAN. Further, there are constraints of reporting timing in this method and mechanism because they report error information to a personal computer through the use of control communications between a personal computer and printer device.
When the cause of abnormal conditions in the image forming apparatus is the paper-out or toner empty, the operator replenishes the paper or toner according to the indicating, displaying or reporting. But, when there is no backup supply of toner or paper, the image forming apparatus can not be used, since the paper or toner can not immediately be replenished.
Another type of image forming apparatus calls a service center and orders the paper or toner automatically when it detects a paper-out or toner empty.
In this case, the image forming apparatus may call and order the paper or toner even though there is a backup supply already available.